


The Barista and The Surfer

by budderisfandomtrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mexican Lance (Voltron), My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budderisfandomtrash/pseuds/budderisfandomtrash
Summary: Okay- so welcome to anyone who finds this terribly written fic. I'm still pretty new to Ao3, I just joined last Friday so Sorry if this ends up to be really bad, I'm used to the wattpad format; so it's gonna take a while for me to figure out how to use this site ^^'I really do hope you'll enjoy your stay in my little corner of the fandom!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- so welcome to anyone who finds this terribly written fic. I'm still pretty new to Ao3, I just joined last Friday so Sorry if this ends up to be really bad, I'm used to the wattpad format; so it's gonna take a while for me to figure out how to use this site ^^'   
> I really do hope you'll enjoy your stay in my little corner of the fandom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter as promissed! Sorry for the delay, moved schools and didn't have wifi.
> 
> Also this chapter is kinda like a filler?? But not really at the same time- it's like an informational chapter-
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I you do, please slam that kudos Button in the face!

Keith gyong - 20 years old resident of San Antonio. College student - San Antonio university.   
Work of choice - part time/ barista at ' Buenos Diaz ' café  
Surfing skill - N/a

Lance Gonzales - 20 years old resident of San Antonio.  
College student - San Antonio university.  
Work of choice - part time/ surf teacher.  
Surf skill - Expert  
*****************************  
    Keith just returned to his dorm from his last class of the week and walked in to see Shiro, sitting at his desk, on his laptop, smirking  slightly. He thought nothing of the older man's expression and threw himself down on his bed with an exasperated sigh. " so, how was class today Keith?" Shiro asked.

   Keith mumbled something into the comforter. " can't hear you ", he said as he leaned back in his chair.  He moved his head to look across the room. " just rubbish like usual ", he responded blandly. Shiro smiled to himself as Keith struggled to sit up on the messy bed. 

   " well I'm pretty sure it can't be any worse then forgetting your text books like last time", he teased lightly. He threw a playful glare at the other. " true, true, but the teacher is being a big pain in the ass", he said with a sigh. Shiro nodded. " well if your ass isn't too sore, pidge invited the both of us to a party that allura is hosting ", he said as he turned his swivel chair in his direction.

   Keith gave the other a deadpan stare before responding. " did you seriously just tell me that when I have to work the café nearly the rest of the day? " he raised an eyebrow at him giving a questioning look. Shiro bit his lip and gave an apologetic look to younger. " ahh right, I forgot you were a barista at ' Buenos Diaz '. Sorry bud.." he trailed off embarrassed.

   He simply shook his head and gave a small smile. " it's alright man, I'm still getting used to the work too and it's a pretty good view of the ocean and beach as well ", Keith said and he stood from the bed and walked to his closet to grab his work clothes. " besides, the weekend is always a rush so they need the extra help ", he walked towards the door; key and bag in hand. " so say hey to Allura and the crew for me, 'Kay?"

    Shiro gave a simple nod and gave the younger roommate a reassuring smile. " good luck Keith, try to keep all the girls off of you while you're out! ", he shouted as the door closed. Keith shook his head and chuckled gently to himself as he made his way to the elevators and down to his car. He unlocked the back door, threw his bag in, closed the door and took a seat and started the car up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short.  
> I'm planning to make the chapters a bit longer if possible.
> 
> If you I've any suggestions on how to make this fix better, please tell me on the comments below!


	2. Chapter 2

Work will be up soon! I'm pre writing chapter one so it'll be up soon!


End file.
